yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to the world of Equestria/Arriving in the Castle of Friendship
Here is how Mumfie and his friends came to Equestria in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. A few days has passed, They finally arrived at the docks of Equestria. Chamberlain: We're here, I must inform the royalties! Mumfie: Wow! Soon enough, Chamberlain gave one blow his fanfare trumpet to inform Queen Uberta. Chamberlain: We're here, Your majesty! Queen Uberta: Did you hear that, Rogers? We made it! Lord Rogers: Yes, Uberta. We're at the docks that will take us to the station of Equestria. Mumfie: This is gonna be great, Odette. At this rate, we'll be able to meet Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Princess Odette: It would be wonderful, Mumfie. Alise: Come on, Mumfie. Lucas: We don't want to miss our train. Mumfie: I'm coming, Alise. Kayley: Wait for me! Mumfie: We don't want to be late, we haven't got all day. Garrett: It's not easy to know where you're going. Pinkey the Flying Pig: Good thing I'm the eyes for you, Garrett. Ayden: (screeching) Cornwall: The bird's right ya know, Pinkey. A bird like him has good eyes for Garrett. Devon: You're quite right, Cornwall. Mumfie: Odette, do you really think I could make a huge difference here in Equestria? Princess Odette: I know you could, Mumfie. You've made a huge difference for me and Derek. With that much good thought, Mumfie was determined to do the same for them. All Aboard: All Aboard! Last call for Ponyville! Scarecrow: Well, I guess this must be our ride. At last, the Friendship Express begins to make it's way to Ponyville. Waking up in the light Of a shining new day Giving thanks to the moon For guiding my way There is no greater gift to the soul Lie in each breath that my body can hold So great spirit Hear my voice, today Welcome, magic Welcome sweet sun ray Love is no secret, Look all around you Welcome to this day Life is simple and clear When you make the right choices It’s true that you’re here When you find your own voice Oh, my brothers and sisters believe You are just what you are meant to be Oh, great spirit Hear my voice, today Welcome, magic Welcome sweet sun ray Love is no secret Look all around you Welcome to this day Welcome, magic Welcome sweet sun ray Love is no secret Look all around you Welcome, magic Welcome sweet sun ray (sweet sun ray) Love is no secret Look all around you Welcome to this day Look all around you Love is no secret Look all around you Welcome to this day After the song, Everyone finally arrived at Ponyville. Anastasia: We're here! Mumfie: Ponyville, the one place where earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns live in joyful harmony. Bromley: I know, Mumfie. It looks like a nice place this time a year. Puffin: Take a look at those pegasi, they sure know how to make their own maximum speed. Mumfie: Those must be the Wonderbolts, Puffin. I've read stories about life in Equestria. Just then, Mumfie begins to witness the Castle of Friendship. Mumfie: Is that the Castle of Friendship? Miguel: Alright... Castle! Just as they witness it as well, everyone decided to got inside. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225